


A Helping Hand

by Wired_Prophet



Series: Scourge is Alive [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Humor, Scourge is Alive, Teasing, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wired_Prophet/pseuds/Wired_Prophet
Summary: Scourge catches up with Cyclonus and realizes something is off.[Wacky AU where Scourge is alive.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally publishing this at 5 a.m. so if you're expecting some literary magnum opus than I'm so sorry. Just made for fun, so don't take me too seriously and be kind.

 

“So Cyclonus, why’ve you joined the Autobots on their little…” Scourge waved a servos to the empty air, “...Primal excursion?”

 

Cyclonus was silent for a few moments. “I suppose I was trying find something better than what Cybertron was,” he sighed. “You’ve seen the state of things there, I don’t think I could handle being there for more than a month.”

 

His friend groaned. “I know it’s just the growing pains of a new republic, but I can’t stand it either. It’s not Cybertron, it’s not even recognizable. Main reason I’ve been staying away from it, anyway.”

 

“Exactly. Perhaps it may have the potential to become something decent, but it will never be what it once was. It’s a problem for our current generation, nothing either of us should have much experience in.”

 

“Indeed,” Scourge said. “I’m still curious, though.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I now know what you’ve come for, but not what you’re staying for. I’m sure you’ve realized that you won’t be finding the Knights of Cybertron for centuries, if ever. Even then you seem to be doing more interplanetary work and peacekeeping rather than searching.”

 

“Interplanetary work and peacekeeping, is that what they’re calling it now?” Cyclonus scoffed. “Scourge, things happen to us, not the other way around. Occasionally we might do some good, but it’s rare and usually on accident.”

 

“That doesn’t really answer my question, Cyclonus.” Scourge said, brow raised.

 

His fellow veteran hummed in irritation, thinking. “Truthfully, I couldn’t give a scrap about the Knights of Cybertron or the organic planets. I have gained a liking to the crew, though. They’re hardly competent, but they mostly care about each other.” Cyclonus rested his chin on his hand. “They’re all just trying to recover from the war, something I think I see in myself as well.”

 

His friend nodded. “I’m sure anything’s better than a thousand clones of my…” Scourge faded off as his attention was taken away from his whatever he was about to say.

 

Cyclonus quickly changed his focus from their conversation to a small minibot who had bounded up to their table, interrupting with optics glowing brighter than the bar lights.

 

“Oh uh, sorry to interrupt,” the minibot said, “but are you Scourge? Like, Cyclonus’s friend?”

 

“Tailgate.” Cyclonus murmured.

 

Scourge ignored his muttering, leaning forward with interest. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

 

Somehow Tailgate lit up brighter than he had before. “Oh wow! It’s so nice to meet you!” he said, patting his hands on the table. “Cyclonus has talked tons about you, you know? So it’s nice to see the guy I keep hearing about!”

 

“Oh, so he talks about me?” He eyed Cyclonus, noting his usual scowl growing even more sour.

 

“Don’t get full of yourself, it’s only in the context of our adventures with the Dead Universe.” He growled back.

 

“I mean yeah, that took up a good portion of your life, Cyclonus. Really you don’t talk about your life a whole lot except for after our singing lessons.”

 

Scourge’s smirk widened. “Singing lessons?”

 

Instead of some outburst like Scourge expected, Cyclonus looked away and began tapping his claws on the side of his chair seat. “It’s the most effective way of teaching Cybertronian culture.” He said bluntly.

 

“Yeah, he does a fantastic job of it, too.” The minibot cocked his head towards said teacher.

 

Scourge suddenly felt very awkward when he saw Cyclonus glance back and gain a strange look on his face. Tailgate and him seemed to gaze at each other for a few minutes before the minibot jerk his helm back towards Scourge as if he’d forgotten he was there.

 

“You two probably don’t want me interrupting, though.” He said, as if he hadn’t just done that. “If you need me I’ll be on the dancefloor!”

 

And with that he skipped away again, leaving Scourge to quietly contemplate what just happened and Cyclonus to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

 

He looked back to his companion and saw the half-shuttered leer still following the minibot path and it suddenly clicked. Scourge let out a brash, amused guffaw.

 

“I can’t believe it! You fancy him!”

 

He sputtered, “I-I have no idea what you’re going on about!” Cyclonus took a quick gulp of his drink.

 

“You do! That was too uncomfortable for it to be plain hatred.” Scourge threw his arm out and patted Cyclonus’s shoulder plate. “Poor Cyclonus! Has no idea what he’s doing.”

 

He hissed at the offending servo on his shoulder. “Stop it this instant!”

 

“It’s alright, I was always more experienced in this field anyway. You don’t have to fret,” Scourge laid a servo on his own chestplate, “I will be your guide during these trying times.”

 

Cyclonus looked around maniacally. “People are staring. I’m leaving.” He stated before stumbling away and towards the entrance of the bar.

 

“No, I can help you!” Scourge cackled, staggering after him.

 

Somewhere from the other side of the bar, Swerve glared at the bill-less table with two half-finished drinks at it. Swerve mentally added it to the piling tabs he had on crew members.

 

Swerve never forgets.

 


End file.
